Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a monitor circuit, and more specifically, to a monitor circuit for monitoring the power consumption of a CUT (Circuit Under Test).
Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent problems related to the overheating of a chip, monitoring power consumption is an indispensable process in the design of semiconductors. However, an integrated circuit generally includes many SOCs (Systems On the Chip). Since these SOCs often belong to the same power domain (i.e., they are all supplied by the same supply voltage), it is difficult to determine which SOC in the chip consumes the most power. Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel monitor circuit for addressing the drawbacks of conventional monitor circuits and processes.